El desengaño en la pareja
by FREFERNA2008
Summary: Ubicada en el final de "The doctor in the photo", una conversación con Ángela hace que Booth se replantee la complicada situación en la que se encuentra con la mujer que ama.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Por estos días he estado pensando en esta historia, ubicada en la temporada 6, ahora es el turno de Booth de caer en una epifanía emocional después de una charla con Ángela. Aún no tengo mucha trama con esta historia, así que se aceptan cualquier tipo de ideas. XD

**EL DESENGAÑO EN LA PAREJA**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

'_¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto justo ahora?'_ piensa el agente Seeley Booth sentado en el sillón de la sala del apartamento de su compañera de trabajo. El agente entierra su cabeza entre sus manos con preocupación debido a los eventos sucedidos unos minutos antes.

Voltea a ver a la puerta a su izquierda, la que da al baño donde ella se está duchando para limpiarse el lodo y la lluvia que la azotaron hacía pocos minutos.

'_¿Por qué ninguna de las dos me dijo eso hace poco menos de un año? Me hubieran ahorrado muchos problemas…'_ piensa el confundido agente recordando lo que cierta artista forense le dijo hacía pocas horas. ¡Demonios! ¿Por qué tuvo que quedarse callado cuando le confesó sus sentimientos hacia él? ¿Por qué no le recordó que estaba con Hannah?

**DOS HORAS ANTES, **

**OFICINA DE ANGELA MONTENEGRO, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN**

-¿Aún no tienes nada relevante con respecto a la forma como murió la Doctora, Ángela? – dice Booth acercándose a la pantalla del Angelatrón.

-Oh, hola Booth – contesta la artista sobresaltando debido a la imprevista llegada del agente – no, aún no tengo nada – dice soltando un suspiro de hastío mientras sigue manipulando el control en su mano mientras intenta recrear distintos escenarios en la pantalla de su supercomputadora.

-Rayos, este caso no avanza, todos los sospechosos tienen coartadas sólidas y no hay ningún escenario posible que concuerde con las heridas… - dice Booth golpeando con fuerza el vidrio templado de la oficina.

-Tienes razón, pero hay algo que me preocupa más… - dice Ángela sin voltear la vista de la pantalla.

-¿Qué? ¿Has descubierto algo más con respecto a la Dra. Eames?

-Sí, es una doctora la que me tiene preocupada, pero no es la víctima…

-¿Entonces?

-¿Es en serio? – dice la artista volteando a ver al agente, visiblemente molesta y conteniendo sus ganas de golpearlo en el rostro - ¡¿Brennan está en una crisis emocional y ni así te das cuenta?!

-¿De qué estás hablando Ángela? Bones no…

-¡Bones nada, Booth! ¿Dónde están tus agallas? ¿Tu sexto sentido? ¡Tu compañera de trabajo se está derrumbando emocionalmente y tú estás ahí parado ahí sin hacer nada!

-¡¿Qué quieres que haga Ángela?! ¿Por qué no lo haces tú? ¡Tú eres su mejor amiga, es en ti en quien más confía!

-¿Dónde está tu instinto sobreprotector Booth? – Dice Ángela cada vez más furiosa - ¡Cómo puedes ser tan ciego! ¡Es por ti que Brennan se encuentra en ese estado! ¡Y tú eres el único que puede hablar con ella de esto! ¡Nadie más!

-Ángela, si esto es por el hecho de que no asistí a la fiesta donde anunciabas tu embarazo…

-¡Ah no Booth, esto no tiene nada que ver conmigo! ¡De eso hablaremos después! – Lo interrumpe Ángela acercándose peligrosamente al agente mientras lo golpea con su índice hasta sentarlo en una silla – ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes aún Booth? ¡Brennan está así porque finalmente se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos! ¡Ella se está identificando demasiado con la víctima y eso la está haciendo darse cuenta de la falta que haces en su vida!

-Pero Ángela, yo tengo a Hannah, sabes que no puedo simplemente ir con Bones, la estaría engañando…

-¡Acaso no te das cuenta Booth! – Dice Ángela levantando los brazos en señal de rendición - ¡No estás engañando a Hannah! ¡Estás engañando a Brennan! ¡Pero sobre todo te estás engañando a ti! – dice la artista separándose del agente y regresando al Angelatrón.

-Creo que mejor me voy a ver si encuentro más datos de los sospechosos… - dice Booth molesto después del choque inicial por el alegato que le acaba de dar Ángela, así que decide levantarse de la silla y acomodárse la corbata para salir de la oficina– avísame si logras avanzar en la causa de muerte de la Doctora…

-Yo que tú deberías de ir a buscar a Temperance… - dice Ángela justo antes de que Booth abandonara la oficina.

-¿Por qué debería de hacerlo? Creo que está trabajando en lo restos…

-No, no lo está. Salió hace como 20 minutos, parece que descubrió algo con respecto al niño con el que la Doctora Eames trabajaba antes de morir…

-¡Oh rayos! – dice Booth con gran preocupación mientras sale corriendo lo más rápido que sus piernas le permiten hacia el estacionamiento.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – dice Cam entrando a la oficina de la artista forense mientras ve como su amigo más antiguo casi se la pasa llevando con su inesperada carrera - ¿A dónde va Seeley?

-A evitar que Brennan haga algo estúpido – dice la artista con una gran sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**HORAS DESPUÉS, DEPARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

Cansado de estar sentado en el sofá, Booth se pone de pie y comienza a deambular por toda la sala. Pensando en todo lo que sucedió en las últimas 24 horas. Si bien aún tenía sus dudas con sus sentimientos hacia Brennan, no había pensado en ello desde que Hannah apareció en su vida meses atrás en Afganistán. Ángela tenía razón, se había olvidado de sus amigos, los había hecho a un lado y olvidado de ellos como si nunca hubieran existido. Pero la que más le preocupaba era Bones. Ella era la más afectada, la había despreciado e ignorado desde el mismo momento de su reencuentro en la fuente de agua junto al carrito.

'_¡Rayos! ¡¿Por qué tenía que ser tan obvio ahora?!' _piensa Booth con furia golpeando la pared junto a la puerta del dormitorio de Brennan. _'¿Por qué no dijo eso hace un año? ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes de que le contara acerca de Hannah? _¿Por qué no pude ser más paciente_' _sigue pensando Booth mientras mira detenidamente la puerta que dirige a la habitación de su compañera, amiga (y tal vez algo más) Temperance Brennan _'Bien Booth, si vas a hacerlo, vas a hacerlo bien esta vez…' _se asegura a sí mismo Booth mientras coloca la mano en la perilla, decidido a arreglar las cosas entre ellos, aún si no sale vivo de ahí.

-Bones, ¿Estás despierta? – dice Booth abriendo la puerta.

Al no recibir una respuesta decide ingresar y al ver la habitación en total oscuridad decide encender la luz. La escena que ve ahí le parte el corazón al mismo tiempo que le preocupa: todas las fotografías de ellos dos están rotas en el piso junto a algunos recortes de periódicos de casos en los que trabajaron juntos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? – pregunta una voz quebrantada por el llanto y el dolor – pensé que te habías ido a casa con '_ella' – _la última palabra la dice con un tono de odio y desprecio.

-La última vez qué me viste no me echaste de aquí… - dice Booth sarcásticamente intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero falla terriblemente.

-¿Pues qué estás esperando? Ahí está la puerta – dice apartando su mirada enrojecida por la rabia, el dolor y el llanto que siente por Booth, por la situación, pero sobre todo por ella misma.

-Bones, no me voy a ir de aquí – dice Booth tomando a Brennan de los hombros y dándole media vuelta para que lo mire directamente a los ojos – no me voy a ir así nomás sabiendo todo lo que está pasando…

-Booth, estoy bien – miente intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero esto lo único que logra es que sus manos se aprieten con más fuerza contra sus hombros.

-¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí! – dice Booth con seguridad sentándose en la cama de su compañera y suelta un suspiro.

Ella sabe lo que está a punto de decir, sabe que todo esto está mal, que no lo necesita, que todo va a estar bien en un par de días y el podrá regresar a casa con… con _'ella'… _De nuevo intenta zafarse y desviar la mirada, pero sabe que no lo logrará así que dirige su mirada de vuelta al Agente mientras ambos dicen:

-Tenemos que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Wow, quien iba a pensar que el primer capítulo fuera a tener tan buena aceptación. Pero bueno, ya tengo trama para al menos otros 4 capítulos, en parte gracias a Yohannita, lo demás vino solo. XD

Pero bueno, este segundo capítulo es la misma escena, pero desde la perspectiva de Brennan. Ojo, estos dos capítulos casi no son aptos para menores, pero intento ser lo más implícito posible.

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Nadie jamás habría pensado que la experta en compartimentar sus sentimientos, la famosa antropóloga, forense y aclamada escritora Best-Seller Temperance Brennan se encontraría en semejante crisis emocional a causa de un hombre. El mismo hombre que trabaja con ella en los casos criminales que les son asignados por el FBI. El mismo hombre que la ha protegido muchas veces antes, incluso recibir una bala que era para ella. Ese mismo hombre es la causa de su sufrimiento y dolor que la aquejan en estos momentos.

Se siente como una idiota. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan hipócrita? Ella lo había rechazado tantas veces en el pasado. Ella pensaba en todo lo que podría suceder: que el FBI los separara para siempre como compañeros de trabajo, que si ellos rompían no quería que él sufriera y que su amistad se arruinara para siempre.

¿Cómo pudo ser tan ciega? Todas las veces que él le pidió una oportunidad ella siempre lo rechazó: cuando él la despidió en el primer caso que trabajaron juntos y la besó, le respondió con una cachetada y lo llamó abusador. Cuando ella le pidió que donara su esperma para que pudiera tener un hijo, él no la rechazó, es más ni siquiera le pidió que detuviera toda esa locura: no le pidió que lo hicieran del modo tradicional, no le pidió que formalizaran una relación, no le pidió que se casara con ella… no, solo le pidió que le permitiera ser el padre, tener la relación que nunca tuvo con su hijo Parker. Pero ella dijo que no, echando así por la borda el deseo de ambos.

El año pasado cuando salieron del despacho de Sweets, él le pidió de nuevo una oportunidad, empezar una relación desde cero, como si nada entre ellos hubiera pasado… Pero ella respondió con la misma respuesta: que siempre no. Fue entonces que él se rindió. Ante su negativa le respondió: _'No voy a esperarte, voy a seguir adelante'_.

Unas semanas después se fueron a lado opuestos del mundo.

Ella regresó dispuesta a darle una oportunidad a la relación que por tanto tiempo se habían negado, pero para su sorpresa y disgusto, él no regreso solo. Vino con Hannah.

Hannah, una mujer como a Booth le gustan: una reportera rubia, hermosa, intrépida, de mente libre y siempre dispuesta a tomar riesgos. Intentó hacerse amiga de ella, solo para intentar complacer a Booth y así acostumbrarse a una nueva vida sin él. Pero fue imposible. Cada vez él se alejaba más de todos sus amigos, ni siquiera fue a la fiesta sorpresa de Hodgins y Ángela, todo porque quería pasar una noche de diversión con su novia.

Fue todo esto lo que la llevó a la situación en la que se encuentra ahora. Todos los sentimientos de amor que tenía reprimidos hacia Booth le dieron de golpe cuando conoció el caso de la Dra. Lauren Eames. Se sintió demasiado identificada con ella ya que su situación era exactamente la misma: ella había rechazado tantas veces a su compañero de trabajo que al final ella terminó sola y abandonada. Terminó sus días en medio de una calle solitaria, atropellada por un auto fantasma y su cuerpo enredado en las raíces de un árbol donde permaneció olvidado e ignorado durante casi un año.

Ella casi sufre el mismo destino intentando averiguar lo que sucedió esa fatídica noche. Pero hubo una constante en su vida que lo cambió todo: Booth.

No importaba cuantas veces lo rechazara, golpeara o ignorara, Booth jamás se apartaría de su lado. Booth siempre intentará protegerla y ayudarla en cualquier necesidad que tuviera. Booth siempre la hizo sentir así: protegida, amada y respetada tanto hacia su persona como a sus creencias. Pero hay algo más… un sentimiento del que no se había dado cuenta antes. Y ese era el amor. No era el cariño hacia un amigo. No era el respeto hacia su compañero de trabajo. Era el amor que sentía hacia él como persona.

Desnuda.

Así es como se siente la Doctora Temperance Brennan en estos momentos. Desnuda en todos los sentidos de la palabra: tanto física, mental y emocionalmente.

Se desvistió totalmente para tomar una ducha y limpiar toda la lluvia y el lodo que su cuerpo recibió por intentar resolver un crimen en medio de la calle y bajo una lluvia torrencial. Pero por más que lo intentara, no puede limpiar el lodo emocional que le ha dejado Booth en su corazón metafórico.

Es en él en el que piensa en estos momentos que está desnuda, sentada en posición fetal en su cama mientras ve como sus lágrimas de tristeza y dolor caen sobre una fotografía de ellos dos. Juntos, felices y sonrientes para la cámara mientras él posa su mano en su cintura. Recordar estos detalles le hace recordar lo furiosa que está y avienta la fotografía contra la pared opuesta, donde se rompe el vidrio y sus pedazos caen junto a otros marcos y vidrios rotos de otras fotografías que ha lanzado durante la última hora.

Ella decide rendirse finalmente y decide terminar el día y se acuesta bocabajo cubriendo totalmente su cabeza con la almohada que sostenía entre sus piernas segundos antes mientras continúa con sus amargos sollozos. Es en ese momento que oye unos golpes en la puerta de su habitación mientras su voz se escucha llamarla por el apodo tan singular que le dio desde la primera vez que trabajaron juntos.

-Bones, ¿Estás despierta? – dice Booth abriendo la puerta.

Ella decide no contestar, pero él está decidido y al ver la habitación en total oscuridad decide encender la luz. La escena que ve ahí le parte el corazón al mismo tiempo que le preocupa: todas las fotografías de ellos dos están rotas en el suelo junto a algunos recortes de periódicos de casos en los que trabajaron juntos.

-¿Aún sigues aquí? – pregunta una voz quebrantada por el llanto y el dolor – pensé que te habías ido a casa con '_ella' – _la última palabra la dice con un tono de odio y desprecio.

-La última vez que me viste no me echaste de aquí… - dice Booth sarcásticamente intentando aligerar un poco el ambiente, pero falla terriblemente.

-¿Pues qué estás esperando? Ahí está la puerta – dice apartando su mirada enrojecida por la rabia, el dolor y el llanto que siente por Booth, por la situación, pero sobre todo por ella misma.

-Bones, no me voy a ir de aquí – dice Booth tomando a Brennan de los hombros y dándole media vuelta para que lo mire directamente a los ojos – no me voy a ir así nomás sabiendo todo lo que está pasando…

-Booth, estoy bien – miente intentando zafarse de su agarre, pero esto lo único que logra es que sus manos se afiancen con más fuerza contra sus hombros.

Ella no puede creer lo que está viendo, Booth la observa con esa dureza y confianza que lo caracteriza. Él, siempre tan puritano y delicado con los temas sexuales está tan enfocado y decidido en hablar con ella que ni siquiera ha notado que está totalmente desnuda frente a él.

-¡No! ¡No me iré de aquí! – dice Booth con seguridad sentándose en la cama de su compañera y suelta un suspiro.

Ella sabe lo que está a punto de decir, ella piensa que todo esto está mal, que no lo necesita, que todo va a estar bien en un par de días y el podrá regresar a casa con… con _'ella'… _De nuevo intenta zafarse y desviar la mirada mientras más lágrimas recorren su rostro, pero sabe que no lo logrará así que dirige su mirada de vuelta al Agente mientras ambos dicen:

-Tenemos que hablar.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **Oh vaya, que decepción, a pesar de que logré actualizar lo más que pude, solo recibí 2 reviews, vaya... Pero bueno, no me queda de otra más que amenazar: si quieren que esta historia se actualice el otro viernes, dejen al menos 3 reviews más. Mientras tanto, les dejo una nueva historia.

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Ella sabe lo que está a punto de decir, ella piensa que todo esto está mal, que no lo necesita, que todo va a estar bien en un par de días y el podrá regresar a casa con… con _'ella'… _De nuevo intenta zafarse y desviar la mirada mientras más lágrimas recorren su rostro, pero sabe que no lo logrará así que dirige su mirada de vuelta al Agente mientras ambos dicen:

-Tenemos que hablar.

Al darse cuenta de que lo dijeron al mismo tiempo, la situación se torna embarazosa ya que ninguno de los dos sabe que decir ahora. Ambos saben que lo que están a punto de decirse cambiará totalmente la vida y el trabajo de ambos y nada volverá a ser como antes entre ellos. Tras un par de minutos en completo silencio, Booth finalmente se decide a hablar y suspira para darse ánimos.

-Bones, no creas que esto que estoy a punto de decirte es algo que he pensado en las últimas horas; para nada, todo esto lo he estado pensando desde hace mucho pero no me había atrevido a decirte por temor… - Booth hace una pausa para poder armar sus palabras y piensa en una petición divina para que esto resulte bien. Al voltear a ver a su compañera y ver una sonrisa de esperanza en el rostro, la imita y decide continuar: -Bones, hay una razón por la que no respondí a tu declaración cuando veníamos en el auto. No te respondí para que pensaras mal de mí o para que me reprocharas por mi indiferencia, más bien todo lo contario, me hizo recordar que estaba Hannah.

-Booth… - contesta Brennan en un susurro mientras su sonrisa se desvanece y las lágrimas amenazan con recorrer su rostro nuevamente, no puede creer lo que está escuchando - ¡No lo puedo creer! ¡No puedo creer que después de todo lo que pasó, después de todo lo que te dije, aun así quieras regresar con ella!

-Bones, no es eso lo que iba…

-¡No, ya basta Booth! ¿Quieres dejar de jugar al idiota y decidirte de una vez? – dice Brennan comenzando a llorar nuevamente.

-Bones, yo… – dice Booth intentando defenderse.

-¡No! ¡Ya estoy harta de esto!¡Ya estoy harta de tus señales confusas y contradictorias! – dice Brennan gritando en la cara del Agente mientras coloca dos dedos frente a sus ojos - ¡Te voy a dar dos opciones y solo puedes escoger una! – dice Brennan intentando limpiándose las lágrimas y bajando la voz – puedes quedarte aquí para que platiquemos y comencemos nuestra relación desde cero, como si jamás nos hubiéramos conocido… - dice Brennan señalando a la cama – o puedes irte a tu apartamento e irte con Hannah, eso sí, mañana mismo presento mi renuncia al Jeffersonian y jamás volverás a verme en tu vida – dice enojada, esta vez señalando hacia la puerta.

-¿Esas son mis únicas opciones? – pregunta Booth resignado ante el ultimátum de su compañera.

-Sí – dice fríamente tirándose en la cama y dándole la espalda a Booth mientras las lágrimas se intensifican.

-No te preocupes, tomé mi decisión antes de entrar aquí… - dice Booth con la misma frialdad que ella, se levanta y se dirige a la puerta y apaga la luz…

'_Lo sabía…'_ piensa Brennan llenando con sollozos la habitación al notar como la persona que la tiene en este estado apaga la luz, abre la puerta y abandonando la habitación, lo que hace que sus lágrimas salgan con más intensidad de sus ojos '_El amor no existe Brennan, Booth solo te ilusionó y te abandonó como todos. Sabías que no debías de haberte dejado llevar por las locas teorías de Ángela. No importa lo que hagas o digas, siempre te van a abandonar las personas que dicen quererte…'_

Justo al terminar este pensamiento queda en total estado de shock y las lágrimas se detienen de inmediato ya que no esperaba para nada lo que está sucediendo: escucha como unos pies descalzos caminan hacia la puerta de su habitación y la puerta se abre, la caminata se reanuda y se detiene junto a su cama. Siente como su cama se hunde ante el peso de la persona que acababa de ingresar, su cuerpo desnudo se amolda perfectamente a su espalda también desnuda y coloca un brazo sobre ella de manera cariñosa y protectora y acerca su boca a su oído y le dice:

-Tú siempre serás mi elección, Temperance.

**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE, APARTAMENTO DE SEELEY BOOTH**

-¿Dónde estuviste toda la noche? – Booth sorprendido ante la voz femenina que lo recibe, voltea a ver hacia el sofá solo para recordar que aún tiene novia.

-Ah, eres tú Hannah, regresaste antes de lo que dijiste…

-Sí, soy yo – dice Hannah soltando un suspiro ante la indiferencia de su novio – y regresé antes para darte una sorpresa, pero veo que al final la única sorprendida soy yo al no encontrarte aquí…

-Estaba ocupado con Bones, Hannah, ella…

-¡Bones! ¡Todo tiene que tratarse siempre de Bones! – dice Hannah levantando las manos sobre su cabeza en señal de desesperación - ¿Qué le pudo pasar a ella para que te quedaras toda la noche en su casa?

-Agradece que regresé, de hecho solo vine a cambiarme de ropa - dice Booth intentando sonar lo más neutral posible ante la reacción de su novia.

-¡Y todavía tienes el descaro de decirme que vas a regresar con ella!

-De hecho voy a recoger a Parker, ya hablé con Rebecca y está de acuerdo con que lo lleve al parque hoy, si quieres puedes venir con nosotros – dice Booth casi en tono de burla, lo cual no pasa desapercibido por la reportera.

-No gracias, tu hijo me odia al igual que todos tus compañeros de trabajo…

-No digas eso, sabes que ellos no son de esa manera…

-No Booth, ya estoy cansada de esta situación, ¿Sabes por qué me quedé esperándote? – dice la rubia levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta de entrada del apartamento donde tiene sus dos maletas con todas sus cosas – solo te esperé para decirte que terminamos.

-No sé que es lo que quieres que te diga Hannah – dice Booth de manera seria al ver como su ahora ex abre la puerta – te mentiría si te pidiera que te quedaras, pero no es así, finalmente he abierto los ojos.

-¡¿Finalmente te has decidido por Temperance?! – dice Hannah con sorpresa y molestia - ¡¿Después de todo lo que te hizo y dijo, aun así la escoges a ella?!

-Sí, se le llama perdón Hannah, y es algo que ella necesitaba desde hace mucho, y ahora que me pongo a pensarlo, yo también.

-¡No vengas a darme sermones de moral Seeley! ¡Es más, no quiero que me vuelvas a hablar de nuevo! ¡TERMINAMOS! – grita Hannah somatando la puerta a su salida mientras Booth observa toda la escena con una sonrisa.

-Hasta nunca Hannah, y espero que lo que digas se cumpla… - dice Booth abriendo la puerta de su habitación para buscar una toalla y una muda de ropa.

-Acabo de mentirte… - dice Hannah volteando a ver a la entrada al apartamento de su ahora exnovio – esta no es la última vez de la que vas a oír hablar de Hannah Burley.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: **Bien, debido a los nuevos reviews recibidos, he decidido actualizar hoy lunes. XD, bien, disfruten.

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Feliz y completa.

Así es como se siente Temperance Brennan en estos momentos ya que tuvo el mejor sueño de toda su vida. Soñó como la noche anterior como su compañero de trabajo y amor platónico la escogía a ella y no a Hannah. Soñó como la noche anterior él se había desnudado tanto física como emocionalmente y acostado junto a ella en su cama donde finalmente dieron rienda suelta a todos sus sentimientos y pasiones que estuvieron reprimiendo durante tantos años.

Pero había algo diferente en ese sueño, se sentía real. Demasiado real como para ser cierto. Jamás había tenido un sueño tan real como el que tuvo anoche. ¿Pero todo eso pasó en realidad? Ya no siente sus brazos protectores y amorosos sobre ella, tal y como habían quedado tras la exhaustiva jornada. Pensando que tal vez solo se había cambiado de posición por sus problemas de espalda, decide voltearse y buscarlo con la mano. Su rostro se llena de decepción al encontrarla totalmente vacía, pensando que todo fue un sueño y que él sigue con Hannah; pero pronto recupera la sonrisa al sentir el remanente del calor corporal de su compañero, lo que evidencia de que no fue un sueño, todo lo de la noche anterior fue real.

En ese momento Temperance decide que va a comenzar un nuevo día, una nueva vida desde cero. Pero esta vez será diferente, comenzará su día como una mujer renovada en todos los sentidos.

Debido a que es sábado, es más que seguro que Booth insistirá en sacarla del Jeffersonian a toda costa y la obligará a hacer algo juntos que a ella no le gusta o que simplemente no tiene idea de cómo hacerlo. Justo cuando se sienta en la cama no puede evitar voltear a ver hacia un rincón de su habitación donde está un bote de basura lleno con un montón de marcos y vidrios que había roto la noche anterior en un arrebato de ira. Es bastante obvio quien se encargó de recogerlos, ¿Pero donde están las fotografías?

Brennan mira confundida por toda la habitación hasta detenerse en la cómoda a su izquierda, ahí están todas las fotografías, aún rotas, pero apiladas con mucho cuidado. Riendo un poco del intento frustrado de su compañero para enmendar sus errores, su sonrisa se expande al notar como sobre la cómoda se encuentran tres objetos que ella jamás tocó.

Esos tres objetos que simbolizan su lazo emocional con Booth y que ella no se atrevió a tocar, no porque no quisiera, sino porque estaban en su sala, donde Booth estaba sentad oyendo como destrozaba todas y cada una de sus fotografías. Brennan se acerca al único marco intacto en la habitación y lo acaricia con ternura y posa un beso sobre la fotografía de Parker antes de ponerla de vuelta junto a las figuritas de su cerdito Jasper y Pitufo Filósofo.

Temperance se levanta de su cama finalmente, estira todo su cuerpo y se dirige directamente al baño para tomar una merecida ducha con agua caliente, a la espera de que Booth regrese por ella.

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! – dice Temperance acomodándose la toalla que tiene sobre la cabeza mientras camina hacia la puerta de su apartamento vestida en una blusa amarilla muy ajustada y pantalones negros de yoga - ¿Por qué tienes que golpear la puerta tantas veces Boo…?

Brennan queda totalmente confundida al abrir la puerta, ya que nadie se encuentra al otro lado, por lo que decide salir para ver si encuentra a la persona que tocó a la puerta, pero es detenida por un objeto que está a la altura de su cintura.

-¡Buenos días Doctora Bones! – dice alegremente un niño rubio de 9 años parado justo frente a ella y sosteniendo un ramo de narcisos.

-Oh, Parker, ¿De dónde saliste? – pregunta Brennan con una sonrisa tanto de confusión y de alegría por ver al niño.

-Papá me trajo, dijo que te encontrabas muy mal ayer así que pasamos comprando estas flores, Papá dice que son tus favoritas… la nota la escribí yo – dice el niño dándole el ramo a la mujer en la puerta, es entonces que nota que tiene una pequeña tarjeta adherida en la cual se lee _"GET WELL SOON!"._

-Oh, gracias Parker, son hermosas… - dice Brennan tomando el ramo y aspira profundamente el olor que despiden – A todo esto, ¿Dónde se metió tu padre?

-Fue a guardar el auto, mira, ahí viene... – dice señalando hacia el pasillo donde un cansado Booth corre hacia donde están ellos y se detiene para alborotar el cabello de Parker, quien decide ingresar al apartamento para dejarles un poco de tiempo libre.

-Bu-e-nos dí-as… - dice Booth recuperando el aliento debido a la carrera que hizo desde el estacionamiento hasta el apartamento.

-¡Booth! ¡No debiste tomar las escaleras!¡El ascensor funciona perfectamente.

-Lo siento, tardaba demasiado y me salía más fácil correr hasta aquí.

-¿Y bien? - dice Brennan un poco confundida porque no sabe que hacer ahora y eso hace que se forme un silencio incómodo entre ambos.

-Y bien… - dice Booth sintiéndose de nuevo como un adolescente pidiéndole a la chica que le gusta que salga con él por primera vez - ¿te gustó mi sorpresa?

-¿Qué si me gustó? - dice Brennan fingiendo seriedad lo cual hace la cara de Booth se llene de decepción, y dirigiendo su mirada al ramo, dice – ¡Claro que me gustó, sabes que me gustan este tipo de sorpresas!

-¿Hablas de lo que dejé en tu cuarto, del ramo o de Parker?

-De todo, Booth.

-Bueno, pues tengo una idea de cómo podrías agradecerme… - dice Booth acercándose lentamente a Brennan, pero cuando está a punto de tomarla por la cintura es golpeado en el rostro con el ramo – Ouch, ¿Por qué no puedo besar a mi nov…? – Booth iba a decir novia, pero aún no está seguro de en qué estado se encuentra su relación en estos momentos.

-¡Sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer eso con Parker aquí! – susurra Brennan soltándose de su compañero y reingresando en su apartamento a buscar un florero.

-Entonces, aún no podemos decírselo a nadie…- dice Booth soltando un aire de decepción.

-No, te sugiero que lo mantengamos en secreto hasta que estemos más acostumbrados a nuestra relación… ver si esto puede durar - es en ese momento que está llegando a conclusiones demasiado pronto, por lo que decide preguntar – porque ¿vas con Hannah cierto?

-Sí, eso iba a hacer en unos días cuando regresara a casa, pero cuando fui a cambiarme de ropa ella estaba esperándome con las maletas listas – Booth hace una pausa - ¿Y bien, cómo piensas disimular ante todos nuestros amigos? No puedes ocultarte de ellos por siempre, y menos de Ángela

-Actuemos como si nada hubiera pasado, resolvamos un par de casos, ya después podremos hablar con Sweets para que nos asesore con el FBI. Mientras que con Ángela… bueno, tendré que lidiar con ella en cuanto me arrincone en mi oficina y comience a preguntarme por que actuamos tan extraño…

-Suena como un plan- dice Booth acercándose por la espalda a su novia y dándole pequeños besos en el cuello.

-Booth, ya te dije que no podemos hacerlo con Parker aquí… - dice Brennan golpeando la mano de Booth para que la suelte – y bien, ¿Qué tienes planeado para mí hoy?

-¿Qué te hace pensar que mis planes para hoy te involucren a ti? – dice Booth en tono burlón.

-Bueno, primero que nada sé que jamás dejarías que trabaje en un fin de semana, menos aún después de lo que pasó ayer. Así que conociéndote, sé que tu plan consistirá, como siempre, en alguna actividad social o familiar que no me gusta o que simplemente no sé como comportarme…

-Bueno, no tengo nada demasiado complicado en mente… – dice Booth mientras el grupo sale del apartamento - ¿te apetece ir a desayunar al Dinner y después vamos al cine?

-Me parece perfecto… - dice Brennan cuando los tres entran en el elevador, y aprovechando que están a espaldas de Parker, deciden darse un corto beso en los labios.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **Bien jóvenes, hoy es viernes y ya saben que significa... ¡Noche de siluetas! Bien, tal vez no, pero como aún es de día, mejor les dejo otro capítulo. Gracias por los reviews, y recuerden, al menos 3 para actualiar el viernes.

**CAPÍTULO 5**

-Papá, ¿Hannah va a venir con nosotros? – pregunta Parker con tristeza mientras golpea los panqueques que tiene en su plato.

-Emmm, bueno… esto… - dice Booth un poco escupiendo su café por la inesperada pregunta del niño ya que aún no se la esperaba y no sabe como explicarle todo lo que sucedió hacía pocas horas.

-Booth, creo que es mejor que se lo digas – le asegura Brennan con una sonrisa mientras toma una de sus manos entre las suyas.

-Ehem, bien… Parker, ¿Recuerdas que Hannah trabaja como corresponsal de prensa? – ante la confirmación del niño Booth prosigue: - Bien, pues verás, Hannah decidió que era hora de regresar a Afganistán…

-¿Eso significa que ya no es tu novia? – interrumpe Parker mientras una sonrisa empieza a dibujarse en su rostro y sus ojos se llenan de esperanzas – ¡Eso es genial! ¡Eso significa que al fin puedes iniciar una relación con la Dra. Bones!

Ante esta declaración ambos adultos se sonrojan totalmente, y ninguno de los dos puede articular palabra alguna para corregir o explicar la situación actual al niño.

-Y-ya hablaremos de eso después Parker… - dice Booth cuando finalmente logra recuperar la compostura –por de pronto, será mejor que termines tu desayuno, recuerda que vamos a ir al cine a ver esa película que has esperado todo el año…

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos a ir a ver Cars 2! – grita el niño alegremente regresando a su desayuno mientras ambos adultos lo imitan.

** DOMINGO POR LA NOCHE APARTAMENTO DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

-Aun no entiendo como una película con autos que hablan son atrayentes para los niños… - dice Brennan ayudando a Booth a recoger la mesa mientras él se encarga de lavarlos – lo peor de todo es el hecho como se crearon esos automóviles, ¿Cómo los inventaron?

-Son niños Bones, a ellos no les importan si los autos hablan o no, o como inventaron los automóviles en primer lugar, solo les interesan las tramas simples y personajes con los que se puedan identificar y personificar rápidamente.

-Pero aún así no me gustó tanto la película debido a todas esas incongruencias…

-Pero sí te gustó pasar tiempo conmigo y con Parker… - dice Booth coquetamente tomando a su novia por la cintura y acercándola a él.

-No lo sé… - responde ella sonriendo pícaramente y llevando sus manos a la nuca de él – ustedes dos hacían mucho ruido y además se acabaron todas las palomitas…

-Vaya, pensé que no te gustaban las cosas llenas de azúcares y no sé químicos.

-Tal vez no… - dice ella dándole un pequeño beso en los labios – pero ya que ustedes dos no me dejaron comer nada de lo que compraron, voy a tener que buscar otro postre…

-¿Ves algo que te guste? – dice Booth sabiendo que no hay peligro de ser descubiertos ya que Parker fue devuelto a su madre esa misma tarde.

-Es probable… - dice con una sonrisa lujuriosa llevando una mano a la entrepierna de él.

-Entonces voy a tener que complacer a mi clientela… - dice Booth levantándola por la cadera y llevándola así hasta la recámara y cerrando la puerta con el pie.

**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE**

Booth se encuentra cansado pero feliz después de la agotadora sesión de sexo con su compañera. Ella se encuentra recostada en su pecho mientras él la abraza protectoramente. Si bien es aún es pronto para llegar a conclusiones, Booth no puede evitar soñar con algo que siempre quiso y que ahora sabe que ella es la indicada: formar una familia con Brennan, vivir en una casa en los suburbios y permanecer juntos (y tal vez casados) durante los próximos 30, 40 o 50 años. Aunque no lo sabe, su compañera está teniendo el mismo sueño y ambos muestran idénticas sonrisas.

Pero de pronto su sueño es interrumpido por el repiqueteo del celular de él.

-¿Quién demonios llama a las 3 de la madrugada? – pregunta Booth acomodándose junto a su compañera

-Booth, no contestes… pueden esperar otras 4 horas… - dice Brennan somnolienta y cansada mientras se acomoda en los brazos de su novio.

-Lo sé cariño, pero tú más que nadie sabe que el trabajo va primero… - dice Booth usando su brazo libre para agarrar el celular y ver que proviene del número de casa de Rebecca lo cual dispara todas las alarmas en el cuerpo de Booth - ¿Qué pasa Rebecca? ¿Pasó algo con Parker?

-Booth… - se oye una voz entrecortada – ella… - tosiendo – se llevó… Hannah tiene… a… Parker…


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

-¡Booth! ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasó en casa de Rebecca que vamos con tanta prisa? – pregunta Brennan desde el asiento del copiloto mientras Booth maneja a toda velocidad por las calles de DC con la sirena puesta.

-¡No te lo puedo explicar todavía Bones, pero por la forma como Rebecca hablaba por teléfono sé que algo malo acaba de pasar! – dice Booth apretando con fuerza el timón y hundiendo más el pedal del acelerador – ¡Solo quiero entrar y corroborarlo con mis propios ojos!

Esta última frase lo único que hace es dejar más confundida a Brennan, así que decide que lo mejor es guardar silencio y esperar hasta llegar a la casa de la ex de Booth.

Una vez frente a ella, Booth baja y corre hasta la entrada la cual se encuentra abierta y sin marcas de haber sido forzada. Brennan apenas si puede mantener el paso del agente, pero una vez adentro no puede dejar su estupefacción al ver la escena: toda la casa está totalmente desordenada, muebles y marcos rotos por todas partes. Cuando finalmente llega a la cocina, ve como Booth está agachado frente al cuerpo inerte de una mujer rubia que yace en el piso sobre un charco de su propia sangre que emana de su estómago.

-Rebecca, por Dios, ¿Qué te hicieron? – dice Booth acercándose al cuerpo y tomándole el pulso por el cuello lleno de la sangre que escupió cuando hablaba por teléfono con él, finalmente puede suspirar de alivio al notar débiles latidos, la agarra y la recuesta en su regazo mientras le asegura que todo estará bien– tranquila… tranquila, la ambulancia ya viene en camino…

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS, HOSPITAL WASHINGTON MEMORIAL**

-Booth, ¿Cómo está? – pregunta Hodgins acompañado por Ángela y el resto del equipo, acercándose a Booth y Brennan que están sentados en la sala de espera.

-Ella sufrió un traumatismo severo en el cráneo y la apuñalaron en el estómago con un cuchillo de cocina… - toma la palabra Brennan ya que Booth está demasiado alterado por la desaparición de su hijo como para hablar de ello – si no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo ella no estaría en el quirófano ahora mismo, aunque el médico no cree que pase la noche…

Al terminar la frase, en todo el grupo se forma un silencio incómodo mientras todos intentan asimilar la situación en la que se encuentra ahora su amigo y compañero. Ninguno se atreve a hacer la pregunta obligada, ya que todos saben que esto solo desataría la furia del agente.

-Fui un idiota… - es Booth quien rompe el silencio finalmente y parándose - ¡Demonios, sabía que no debía regresar a Afganistán! – grita mientras golpea con toda su fuerza la pared contra la que tiene su frente - ¡Sabía que tenía que rechazarla cuando me pidió vernos de nuevo ese día!

-Booth… - dice Brennan en tono tranquilizador – sabes perfectamente que no ganas nada quejándote de lo que hiciste o no hiciste…

-Lo sé Bones, pero sabes que no puedo quedarme aquí sentado esperando a ver como esa mujer secuestra a mi hijo y casi mata a su madre…

-Booth…

-Ya sé lo que vas a decir Bones, y lo voy a hacer en cuanto ese doctor salga de ahí y nos de noticias de Rebecca.

**MIENTRAS TANTO, EN ALGUNA PARTE DE DC**

-¡Quiero ver a mi papá! - grita Parker desde un rincón de un sótano donde está encadenado y viendo como una mujer se encarga de dejarle todas las cosas con las que podría "sobrevivir" el niño ahí.

-Cállate mocoso, verás a tu padre pronto, pero si no te callas, este lugar será tu tumba, ¿Entendido?

El niño solo asiente, por lo que Hannah decide subir las escaleras, apagar la luz y cerrar la puerta con llave. Una vez se asegura que está fuera del alcance de la audición del niño, Hannah agrega:

-Tú serás mi pase para llegar a Seeley, así que te conviene hacer lo que te diga… si él no es mío, tampoco lo será de esa zorra fría y sin sentimientos…

Hannah se acerca al televisor de la casa que ha alquilado con un nombre falso y pone el canal de noticias donde trabaja, donde ya muestran imágenes en directo de la casa de Rebecca rodeada por cinta amarilla y camionetas del FBI.


	7. Chapter 7

p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-align: center; text-indent: 35.4pt;" align="center"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"CAPÍTULO 7/span/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Sigo sin entender por qué tenemos que asistir a estas estúpidas sesiones – dice Booth furioso sentado en el sofá del consultorio de Sweets –tengo demasiadas cosas que hacer como para estar perdiendo mi tiempo aquí Sweets…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Es precisamente por eso que usted está aquí Agente Booth, yo no pedí estas sesiones con ustedes, sino que fue el Sub-director Cullen. Él está preocupado por su comportamiento y estabilidad mental recientes.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-No sé cual es el problema Sweets, sabes que mi hijo ha estado secuestrado por más de una semana y seguimos sin tener pistas de su paradero…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-La verdad es que no sé por donde empezar… dice Sweets haciendo memoria de lo que pasó los últimos días – el mismo día del secuestro, usted tomó a uno de los paramédicos por el cuello y lo aventó contra la pared y lo amenazó de muerte si no le salvaba la vida a Rebecca…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Me disculpé con él en el hospital Sweets, que tú no hayas estado ahí para verlo no significa que no lo haya hecho.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Me parece bien, pero igual eso no justifica lo que hizo el otro día…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Hablas de lo que le hice al chico nuevo? – pregunta el Ex Ranger confundido – solo le estaba jugando una novatada a Miles…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Agente Booth – dice Sweets viendo al agente como si acabara de matar a alguien – gritarle a alguien nuevo solo porque escribió mal una palabra en el informe no es una novatada…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-No es para tanto Sweets…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¡El chico salió llorando de su oficina Agente Booth! ¡De no haber sido por mí, el pobre chico hubiera renunciado después de apenas dos días de trabajo!span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Oh, Sweets, lo siento yo… - dice Booth arrepentido ante lo que Sweets le dice, pero antes de proseguir es interrumpido de nuevo.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-No es conmigo que tiene que disculparse Agente Booth, sino que con Miller – dice Sweets levantándose al mismo tiempo que el Agente y lo dirige a la salida – y si no quiere que lo saquen del caso del secuestro de Parker o ser suspendido del FBI por tiempo indefinido, será mejor que lo haga ahora mismo…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Pero…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Ningún pero Agente Booth, lo veré el jueves, y esta vez tendrá que venir la Dra. Brennan con usted – dice Sweets cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Booth.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"strongspan style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"UNAS HORAS DESPUÉS, EN EL JEFFERSONIANspan/strong/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Booth, vas a decirme por qué viniste hasta aquí o vas a seguir ahí parado todo el día? – dice Brennan poniendo las manos sobre la mesa de metal donde están los restos que está analizando.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Cómo sabes que soy yo, Bones? – pregunta Booth acercándose a Brennan por la espalda y viendo los restos.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Noté que alguien había entrado aquí y se quedó ahí parado sin hacer nada más. No conozco a ninguna otra persona que se quede ahí parada por diez minutos viéndome trabajar…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Pues, bueno… no tengo ninguna otra razón para venir más que para verte a ti Bones – dice Booth un poco avergonzado – la sesión con Sweets no fue muy productiva, además quiere que vayamos los dos este jueves…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Qué? ¿Otra vez? – dice Brennan soltando los objetos de observación que tiene en la mano - ¡Pensé que el FBI ya había quedado satisfecho con los últimos resultados!span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Yo también lo pensé así Bones, pero ya ves, si no lo hacemos me sacarán del caso y Sweets me suspenderá por tiempo indefinido…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';" Tras decir esto en la habitación se forma un silencio incómodo mientras la tensión entre ellos crece, ambos evitando el tema que han estado evadiendo todo el día.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Han encontrado más pistas? – pregunta Brennan finalmente.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Ni una sola. Hannah no ha enviado ni una sola nota de rescate ni tampoco hemos encontrado testigos ni pistas…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Booth, vas a ver como todo va a salir bien – dice Brennan tomando el rostro de Booth entre sus manos - Rebecca va a ser dada de alta mañana y es bastante seguro que Parker está bien, no creo que Hannah se atreva a hacerle algo…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Eso espero… si esa mujer le hace algo a Parker, juro que yo…span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Agente Booth? – los interrumpe una voz desde la puerta del Limbo, es un guardia de seguridad que trae consigo un sobre blanco en la mano.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-¿Sucede algo Micah?span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-Es mejor que vengan a ver esto… está en todas las noticias… - dice el guardia a la pareja mientras regresa presuroso hasta el lugar donde venía. span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"Booth y Brennan se ven confundidos y corren tras el guardia hasta llegar a la oficina de Ángela, donde está todo el equipo reunido frente a la computadora donde está sintonizado en uno de los canales de noticias. Confundidos por la situación deciden que es mejor ver que es lo que tiene a todos reunidos ahí.span/p  
>p class="MsoNoSpacing" style="text-indent: 35.4pt;"span style="font-size: 10.0pt; font-family: 'Lucida Console';"-…los testigos aseguran que la mujer estaba en el techo del edificio de apartamentos a mis espaldas y sin dar tiempo a nada simplemente se lanzó al vacío La policía local aún no ha declarado nada… - dice la reportera que se encuentra frente a la cámara, a su espalda se puede observar una cinta amarilla de la policía y un cuerpo cubierto por un plástico negro - …aunque la policía local aún no ha dado declaraciones, testigos la identificaron positivamente como Hannah Burley, corresponsal de guerra que trabajaba para este mismo noticiario hasta hace unas semanas cuando fue despedida. Actualmente la periodista se encontraba fugitiva de la ley acusada del plagio de un menor, cuyo paradero aún se desconoce…span/p 


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** Bien señores, es viernes y s el segundo día del año, así que ya saben que significa, ¡Un nuevo capítulo! Espero les guste o al menos los entretenga.

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-¿Han descubierto algo? – pregunta Sweets entrando en l oficina del Agente Booth y ve como este está trabajando en el poco de papelería que aún debe terminar.

-¿Acaso me veo como alguien que sabe donde está su hijo, Sweets? – dice con falso sarcasmo Booth levantando la vista del informe en el que ha estado trabajando toda la mañana – el informe forense y las cámaras de seguridad del edificio demuestran que Hannah se suicidó, no hubo mano criminal ni tampoco fue un accidente.

-¿Sin señales de Parker?

-Nadie sabe por que estaba en ese edificio Sweets, ya registramos el lugar de arriba a abajo y en cada rincón posible, mi hijo no está ahí.

-¿No han revisado sus pertenencias? Debe de tener alguna identificación falsa o un recibo por alquiler…

-No Sweets, no tenemos nada, el caso está en un callejón sin salida…

-Agente Booth… - inicia Sweets pero es interrumpido por el celular del agente.

-Booth… sí, yo soy el que maneja el caso… sí, entiendo… - la cara de enojo de Booth cambia a una de total shock al escuchar lo que el agente al otro lado de la línea le informa - ¡Voy para allá de inmediato!

-¿Qué sucede Agente Booth? – pregunta Sweets confundido y siguiendo al agente hasta el ascensor - ¿A dónde vamos a toda prisa?

-¡Encontraron a Parker! – dice Booth conteniendo las lágrimas de momento, esperando que no sea una falsa noticia – ¡el hombre que le alquiló una casa a Hannah encontró a Parker en el sótano!

**DOS HORAS ANTES**

-Vaya, otro inquilino que resulta ser un fiasco… - dice el anciano acercándose a una casita un poco deteriorada pero aceptable – lo bueno fue que esta vez me pagaron por adelantado, y por todo lo que sucedió igual puedo volverla a poner en alquiler.

El dueño de la casa abre la puerta y comienza a revisar cada habitación en busca de algo diferente. Para su fortuna, la única diferencia es algo de comida descompuesta, basura, trastos sin lavar y ropa de mujer en la habitación principal. Tras recoger todo como es debido, el hombre decide regresar a la cocina y nota algo extraño en una puerta.

-Que extraño, no recuerdo haberle puesto candado a la puerta del sótano… - dice el hombre acercándose a la puerta, por fortuna el candado se abre con la llave que alguien dejó junto a la puerta.

Enciende la luz de inmediato para adentrarse en el cuarto, pero no da dos pasos en la escalera cuando escucha una respiración lenta y tediosa, como si le costara respirar, acompañada por unos sollozos.

-¿Dónde está Hannah? – pregunta el niño dirigiendo la mirada al anciano.

-Ella no va a regresar muchacho… - dice el anciano acercándose al niño y tomándolo en sus brazos y finalmente subiendo a la planta alta.

-¿Usted me va a llevar con mi papá?

-No sé quien es tu padre, pero sí sé que tengo que llevarte con un médico.

**HORAS DESPUÉS, HOSPITAL CENTRAL DE MEDICINA DE DC**

-¿Dónde está mi hijo? – dice Booth apresuradamente tras recuperar el aliento al correr hacia el mostrador principal del hospital.

-¿Quién es su hijo señor? – dice la recepcionista un poco confundida por la actitud del agente.

-Cálmate Booth… - dice Brennan al acercarse a su novio y al ver como este tiene cara de querer dispararle a la enfermera y a ella por interrumpirlo – ella no te va a decir en donde está si no le das más datos… - dice Brennan sin darle tiempo a Booth de responder, esta vez le dice a la enfermera: - se llama Parker Booth y fue ingresado hace como una hora.

-Ah sí, el pequeño que fue encontrado en un sótano… - dice la enfermera sonriendo al recordar que fue ella quien recibió al niño cuando el anciano lo trajo – en este momento está siendo revisado por el pediatra, está en la habitación 308 por si… - la enfermera no puede continuar porque Booth solo dejó un rastro de polvo tras de sí seguido por Brennan que solo alcanzó a decir gracias - … gustan pasar.

-¡Parker!

-¡Papá! – gritan ambos Booth al reencontrarse finalmente y el padre acercándose para abrazar fuertemente al niño que está sentado en la camilla.

-No se preocupen por mí, igual ya había terminado de examinarlo… - dice en tono de sarcasmo la doctora que estaba atendiendo a Parker.

-Lo siento, no quería interrumpir…

-No hay problema, como dije, ya había terminado de examinarlo – dice la pediatra, pero viendo un atisbo de esperanza reflejado en los rostros de los recién llegados decide darles el diagnóstico – todo en el niño está bien, no tiene heridas ni golpes serios, solo está algo desnutrido y deshidratado…

-¿Fue usted el que lo encontró? – pregunta Booth al notar al hombre que está sentado en la silla junto a la camilla, es en ese momento que la Doctora decide salir de la habitación.

-Sí, soy Thomas Barry, soy el dueño de la casa donde el niño estaba encerrado, lo reconocí de inmediato ya que su rostro está en todos los canales de noticias.

-¿El dueño de la casa? ¿Acaso usted es cómplice de Hannah? – pregunta Brennan confundida ante la declaración del anciano.

-Bones…

-¡No, para nada! – dice Thomas sin darle tiempo a Booth de alegarle por el importuno -Esa mujer llegó a alquilar esa casa hace como un mes, pagándome 6 meses por adelantado. No sabía que esa mujer tuviera secuestrado al niño.

-Si usted no fue cómplice del secuestro, ¿Cómo fue que encontró a Parker?

-Un poco de suerte y de codicia, creo… - dice el hombre un poco avergonzado por lo que está a punto de decir - cuando vi en las noticias que la mujer se había suicidado, y como ya había pagado por adelantado, decidí que era hora de poner en alquiler de nuevo la casa. Cuando fui a recoger todas las cosas de la mujer descubrí que habían puesto candado a la puerta del sótano, fue ahí donde encontré al pequeño y lo traje aquí al hospital para que lo revisaran.

-Gracias… - dice Booth con una sonrisa y dándole un abrazo al anciano.

-No hay de que… - dice el hombre levantándose del asiento y decidido a salir de ahí - …bien creo que es hora de irme, mi hija y mi nieta me están esperando en casa.

-Necesito que me dé la dirección de su casa y la de la casa alquilada - dice Booth al hombre antes de que este salga- algunos agentes y forenses irán a su casa para examinar todo, espero que no haya tirado nada a la basura.

-No, solo recogí las cosas, todas están en bolsas y apiladas en la sala.

-Gracias de nuevo… - dice Booth, el hombre solo responde con una sonrisa y sale de la habitación después de anotar sus direcciones en una nota.

-Papá… Bones… - dice Parker a los adultos después de algunos minutos a solas y en silencio total, ya que ninguno sabía que decir en esos momentos, por lo que simplemente deciden abrazarse.

-¿Dime Parker?

-¿Hannah no va a regresar, cierto?

-No Parker, todo terminó finalmente… - dice Booth abrazando con más fuerza al niño.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: **bien lectores, como cada viernes aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo. Espero les guste. ¿tienen preguntas, quieren agradecerme, insultarme o darme mentadas de madre? Ya saben donde hacerlo. XD

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Ha pasado un mes desde el secuestro de Parker por parte de Hannah. Son las 8 de la mañana del viernes, y Booth y Brennan se encuentran recostados en la cama de ella disfrutando de su mutua compañía durante los pocos minutos que les quedan a solas antes de irse a trabajar.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevas viéndome así Booth? – pregunta Brennan somnolienta y abriendo lentamente los ojos y dirigiéndole una sonrisa a su novio que yace desnudo frente a ella.

-Buenos días a ti también dormilona - dice Booth a manera de saludo y correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-Booth, estoy hablando en serio, ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas así?

-Como media hora, ¿Por qué?

-Booth, son… ¡Las 8 de la mañana, vamos a llegar tarde a trabajar!

-¿No podemos quedarnos un par de minutos más para conocernos mejor?

-Booth, tú y yo nos conocemos bastante bien… - dice Brennan con seriedad, pero pronto capta la idea de lo que Booth implica en su frase – oh, quieres decir que quieres copular…

-¡Bones! ¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no lo digas así? – dice Booth riendo de la típica explicación científica de la antropóloga, finalmente se acerca a ella y comienza a recorrer su cuerpo desnudo con tiernos besos – se llama…

Booth no puede terminar la frase ya que en ese momento suena su teléfono celular.

-Rayos, espero que no sea un caso… - dice Booth levantándose y buscando su celular entre la ropa desperdigada por toda la habitación a causa de la salvaje jornada sexual de la noche anterior – es Rebecca, ¿qué querrá a estas horas de la mañana?

-Será mejor que contestes Booth, puede ser importante – dice Brennan sentándose en el borde de la cama y estirándose.

-Booth… -dice el agente contestando el teléfono - …no, no tengo planes para la hora de almorzar… ¿Es sobre Parker? – dice Booth seriamente cuando el tono de su ex cambia súbitamente - …Sí, entiendo. En el Dinner a la 1 en punto… Bien, ahí estaremos… - Booth cuelga y voltea a ver a su compañera - ¿Bones, tienes tiempo para hablar con Rebecca al medio día? – Booth comienza a preocuparse porque no recibe respuesta alguna y tampoco encuentra a su compañera - ¿Bones, dónde estás? – pregunta de nuevo Booth asustado ya que su novia no aparece en ningún lado ni tampoco responde.

-Estoy en el baño… – dice Brennan después de unos segundos que a Booth le parecieron una eternidad -¿Decías algo sobre un almuerzo con Rebecca?

-Sí, Rebecca quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo que muy importante sobre Parker, y quiero que estés conmigo. Después podemos pasar a recoger a Parker a la escuela.

-Está bien Booth, no tengo ningún inconveniente en pasar parte de la tarde contigo y con tu hijo.

-Gracias… - dice Booth con una sonrisa y alejándose de la puerta para ir a la cocina – voy a preparar el desayuno, ¿Quieres algo en especial?

-No tengo mucha hambre Booth, cualquier cosa que prepares está bien para mí.

-Okay… - dice Booth un tanto preocupado, pero prefiere dejarlo pasar por ahora, deben ir a trabajar.

-¿Será posible? – dice Brennan con los ojos totalmente enrojecidos por la repentina náusea que acaba de tener, sentada en el suelo frente al retrete viendo el contenido que acaba de vaciar en él durante unos segundos antes de jalar la cadena – _"¡Por supuesto que es posible! ¡No han usado un método anticonceptivo desde esa noche"_ – piensa Brennan realmente preocupada ante la situación en la que se encuentra esta mañana, decide levantarse y verse en el espejo de cuerpo completo que está en el baño - ¿Cómo no me había dado cuenta antes? Mis pechos están más grandes de lo normal y mi cadera es más ancha… ¡Rayos! ¿Cómo le voy a decir esto a Booth…

-Bones, ¿Todavía no vas a salir? – dice Booth desde la habitación de ambos mientras busca su ropa – el desayuno ya está listo y yo tengo que cambiarme también.

-¡Todavía no Booth! Estoy un poco ocupada…

-Está bien… - contesta el agente con algo de preocupación, sabe que algo le está ocultando Brennan, pero sabe que es mejor no presionarla y dejar que ella lo diga cuando esté lista.

** HORAS DESPUÉS, PLATAFORMA PRINCIPAL DEL LABORATORIO DE CIENCIAS FORENSES DEL JEFFERSONIAN**

-Tierra llamando a Brennan, ¿Estás ahí Brennan? – se oye decir a la artista forense Ángela Montenegro mientras pasa una mano frente a los ojos de la antropóloga.

-¿Qué quieres Ángela? Estoy ocupada con estos restos… - dice Brennan apartando la mano que le dificulta la vista, hastiada por la interrupción de su mejor amiga.

-Te noto preocupada, ¿Sucede algo malo? ¿Booth te hizo algo?

-No, todo está bien… - miente Brennan, por dentro está totalmente en pánico por el interrogatorio, pero sabe que primero tiene que confirmar sus sospechas antes de hablar con su entrometida amiga, así que decide seguir con la fachada - ¿por qué crees que pasa algo?

-Oh, no lo sé… tal vez es porque llevas quince minutos viendo detenidamente una clavícula en perfecto estado como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo… - bromea Ángela apuntando al hueso que la antropóloga sostiene entre sus manos - o tal vez es el hecho de que estés nerviosa y sudando a mares por una simple pregunta para saber como estás…

-¡Estoy bien Ángela! ¡No necesito hablar ni contigo ni con nadie de eso! – grita Brennan súbitamente y dejando el hueso de vuelta con los restos y camina furiosa hacia su oficina y cierra la puerta con toda su fuerza y se sienta frente a su computadora a trabajar en su nuevo libro.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso? – preguntan Hodgins y Wendell a la esposa del primero mientras suben a la plataforma para empezar a analizar los restos que la Dra. Brennan dejó a medias.

-No lo sé… - dice Ángela saliendo finalmente del shock en el que la dejó la volátil actitud de su amiga, pero pronto dibuja una sonrisa, cayendo en la cuenta de lo que puede estar pasando con ella – pero estoy intrigada por saber de que se trata "eso" de lo que no quiere hablar…

La sonrisa y la declaración de la artista dejan confundidos a ambos hombres, por lo que se encogen de hombros y finalmente inician sus respectivos trabajos con los restos mientras Ángela toma el cráneo para empezar la reconstrucción facial en su oficina. Media hora después entra Booth un poco apresurado buscando a Brennan con la vista en la plataforma.

-Si buscas a la Dra. B, está en su oficina… - dice Hodgins sin levantar la vista de los sedimentos que está revisando – yo que tú tendría cuidado Booth, ella está un poco… digamos molesta.

-Gracias… creo – responde Booth dirigiéndole una mirada confundida al Chico Bicho – Oye Bones, ¿Estás lista para ir al Dinner? – pregunta el agente ingresando en la oficina de su novia secreta, quien está sentada frente a su computadora, pero no recibe respuesta alguna – Bones… ¡Temperance! – grita Booth lo más cerca posible de ella, lo cual llama la atención de la antropóloga finalmente.

-¡Estoy justo enfrente de ti Booth! ¡No tienes por que gritarme!

-Lo siento Bones, pero estabas demasiado absorta en tu computadora. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí sentada?

-Como una hora… - dice Brennan desperezándose – quería avanzar en mi libro en lo que el Sr. Bray analizaba los restos, pero la inspiración no me llega.

-¿Sabes lo que necesitas para que la inspiración llegue? – Brennan le dirige una mirada de desconcierto al agente – necesitas distraerte un poco, comer algo y respirar un poco de aire fresco.

-Booth, tengo trabajo que hacer… no puedo salir tan temprano contigo solo para dar un paseo…

-Bones ¿Qué hora crees que es?

-Como las 11 de la mañana…

-Era una pregunta retórica Bones. ¡Es la una de la tarde!

-¡¿Qué?! ¡Rayos, se me ha ido toda la mañana y no he avanzado nada en el caso!

-El caso puede esperar Bones, ¿acaso lo olvidaste? – viendo la cara de obviedad y confusión de Brennan, Booth sabe que así es - ¡Tenemos una cita con Rebecca en el Dinner y tenemos que ir a recoger a Parker a la escuela después!

-Tienes razón, lo había olvidado por completo, solo deja que apague mi computadora e iré contigo.

Brennan mueve el ratón de la máquina para reactivarla, Booth no puede evitar echar un vistazo a la pantalla donde además de un documento de Word, Brennan tiene abierta una página de internet donde aparece la dirección de una clínica privada. No es la clínica de su doctor ni tampoco está relacionada con el caso actual, por lo que Booth decide apuntarla en su celular discretamente para buscarla después.

** 10 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, ROYAL DINNER**

Booth y Brennan ingresan finalmente en el establecimiento y comienzan a buscar la mesa de siempre, solo para encontrar que esta ya está apartada. Al darse cuenta de que es Rebecca la que ocupa la mesa, deciden acercarse y sentarse después de los respectivos saludos.

-Vaya Seeley, pensé que ibas a venir solo… - dice la abogada detrás de los lentes oscuros viendo con detenimiento a la Dra. Brennan, la cual tiene la mirada perdida en la ventana.

-Rebecca… - dice Booth suspirando y pensando como decirle la situación en la que están ahora – Bo… Temperance y yo estamos en una relación… - dice el agente tomando la mano de su compañera, lo cual llama su atención nuevamente – si vas a decirme algo que tiene que ver con Parker, ahora le compete a ella también.

-Vaya que se lo tenían bien guardadito… porque nadie ha dicho nada al respecto…

-Es porque nadie lo sabe Rebecca – dice Brennan finalmente – de hecho eres la primera persona a la que se lo decimos, además de Parker por supuesto…

-Vaya, me alegro por ustedes… - dice la rubia tomando su vaso con su mano libre ya que la otra la tiene enyesada por los golpes recibidos por Hannah.

-¿Para qué nos mandaste a llamar Rebecca? ¿Qué tiene que ver esto con Parker – pregunta Booth tras un minuto de un total e incómodo silencio.

-Seeley… - dice Rebecca poniendo de vuelta su vaso en la mesa y tomando aire para soltar lo que va a decir –verás, me ascendieron en mi trabajo y me dieron un puesto en la nueva sucursal, y quiero que Parker se venga conmigo…

-¿Quieres quedarte con Parker durante estos días? – la cara de la pareja refleja total decepción al escuchar lo que Rebecca les quiere decir – no hay problema, podemos tomar toda la semana completa ya que las vacaciones de verano ya van a empezar, siempre y cuando estés de acuerdo Bones…

-Sí, no tengo ningún problema… - responde Brennan de manera casi automática, y regresando su mirada al menú.

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo Booth. No voy llevarme a Parker por el fin de semana… - dice la mujer frente a ellos, suspirando porque lo que está a punto de decir es bastante difícil – me ascendieron en mi empleo y me ofrecieron un puesto en la nueva sucursal de Londres. Parker y yo nos vamos en un mes.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Creo que no me estás entendiendo Booth. No voy llevarme a Parker por el fin de semana… - dice la mujer frente a ellos, suspirando porque lo que está a punto de decir es bastante difícil – me ascendieron en mi empleo y me ofrecieron un puesto en las nuevas oficinas de Londres. Parker y yo nos vamos en un mes.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás bromeando Rebecca? ¿Por qué hasta ahora nos estás avisando de esto? - dice Booth consternado ante lo que la madre de su hijo le está diciendo.

-Me lo dijeron la semana pasada Seeley, justo cuando regresé de trabajar.

-¿Te dieron apenas un mes para poner en orden todos tus papeles, entregar tu casa y conseguir una nueva en Londres? – pregunta Brennan confundida ante lo que dijo la abogada segundos antes.

-No hay ningún problema con mis documentos, tuve demasiado tiempo libre durante mis vacaciones forzadas – responde Rebecca dirigiéndole una mirada mortal a Booth desde sus lentes oscuros – de hecho, estaba hablando con mi agente de bienes raíces para buscar un nuevo apartamento cuando Hannah irrumpió en mi casa.

-¿Por qué hacer esto ahora Rebecca? ¿Por qué vienes con esto de la mudanza ahora y no antes? – pregunta Booth al borde de la furia, conteniendo sus ganas de golpear a la mujer que tiene en frente.

-¿De verdad quieres saber Seeley? – dice Rebecca quitándose los lentes para mostrar un corte en su ojo izquierdo - ¿Ves todo esto? ¿Todas estas heridas que me provocó "el amor de tu vida"? – dice con evidente sátira, señalando su coronilla aún vendada y luego levantando su brazo fracturado - ¡Esta es precisamente la razón por la que no acepté casarme contigo! ¡Fue por todo esto que siempre mantenía a Parker alejado de ti Seeley!

Después de revelar esto, el pequeño grupo llama la atención de todos los comensales, los cuales ven a la mujer que acaba de lanzar los improperios.

-¿Parker sabe de esto al menos? – dice Booth sin importarle que las palabras de la abogada hacen pensar a los testigos que fue él quien le provocó las heridas a la mujer.

–Sí, Parker lo sabe, y si quieres saber la respuesta, será mejor que se lo preguntes a él.

-Créeme, es lo primero que voy a hacer en cuanto lo vea… - dice Booth, pero sabe que ese no es un buen tema de conversación para un viaje corto en la SUV, así que será mejor que guarde el tema para cuando estén en casa, si es que el niño no saca a relucir el tema primero.

-¿La mudanza es algo seguro? – pregunta Brennan al ver el silencio del agente, quien está demasiado ensimismado pensando que tal vez es mejor dejar el tema ahí, resignarse a no volver a ver a su hijo por quien sabe cuanto tiempo.

-Sí Temperance, la decisión ya está tomada y no hay nada que ninguno de ustedes dos pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión.

-Claro que sí, pero primero quiero saber la opinión de Parker… - dice Brennan remarcando el hecho de que no debe mostrar todas sus cartas ahora, algo que aprendió de su viaje como encubiertos a Las Vegas.

-Suerte con eso… no se preocupen por la comida, esto va por mi cuenta- dice la mujer levantándose, recogiendo sus cosas y dejando dinero suficiente para pagar la comida de los tres. Rebecca sabe perfectamente que el plan de Brennan consiste en pelear la custodia del niño, pues ella también guarda un par de ases bajo la manga, cartas que ni siquiera Booth sabía que existían – nos vemos el domingo cuando vayas a dejar a Parker a casa por última vez.

-¿Estás bien Booth? – pregunta Brennan a su novio cuando se asegura de que la abogada ha salido del establecimiento.

-¿Tú que crees? – dice Booth saliendo finalmente de su trance y viendo a Brennan con una mirada de preocupación como nunca antes había visto – Bones, estoy a punto de perder a Parker, y no hay nada que pueda hacer para evitarlo…

-Claro que sí Booth, hay algo que puedes hacer para no perder a Parker, debes pelear la custodia legalmente.

-¿Crees que no lo he pensado Bones? ¿Viste todas sus heridas? No hay manera posible de que pueda ganar esa batalla, Rebecca me destrozaría frente al jurado…

-Seeley, tú no puedes ver el futuro, no sabes como puede terminar algo si no lo intentas… - dice Brennan sobando la espalda del agente para relajarlo un poco - ¿Acaso no eres tú el que siempre dice que debo arriesgarme? ¿En que debo lanzarme al agua y nadar en la poza?

-Es arriesgarse y cruzar el mar, Bones – dice Booth corrigiendo el refrán de Temperance con una pequeña sonrisa – y sí, tienes razón, cuando se trata de Parker o de ti, estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo – dice acercándose a su novia para darle un beso en los labios, el cual dura unos minutos hasta que son interrumpidos por el carraspeo de la camarera.

-¿Están listos para ordenar? – dice la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro, conteniendo sus ganas de gritar "¡Aleluya!" al ver a sus comensales preferidos haciendo lo que tanto se habían negado por años.

-Tráenos lo de siempre Gladis… - dice Booth separándose de la mujer que ama por unos segundos para responderle a la camarera, para instantes después regresar a su faena.

**DOS HORAS DESPUÉS, ESCUELA DE PARKER**

-¿Crees que Parker está de acuerdo con la mudanza? – pregunta Brennan a Booth mientras ambos están recostados en la puerta del copiloto de la SUV, esperando a que el timbre indique la hora de salida de la escuela.

-No lo sé Bones, y el comentario de Rebecca no me ayuda en nada… pero igual, no quiero sacar conclusiones hasta hablar con él.

Justo en ese momento suena la campana que indica la hora de salida, y menos de un minuto después todo el campo de la escuela se llena de niños que van desde los 6 años hasta los 13. Booth y Brennan recobran la compostura al ver a un niño de diez años, rubio, pelos rizos y ojos cafés saliendo por la puerta y buscando a alguien con la mirada, una vez encuentra a las personas que busca corre hacia ellos.

-¡Papá! ¡Bones! ¡Vinieron! – dice el niño con alegría y dándole un fuerte abrazo a su padre, como si no lo hubiera visto en años.

-Claro que sí campeón, ¿Por qué no estaríamos aquí? – pregunta Booth confundido ante la declaración del pequeño, notando la tensión en él, como si le hubieran quitado un gran peso de encima. Booth ya tiene una idea de lo que está sucediendo, y su instinto no se queda atrás, pero solo hay una forma de saberlo.

-Mamá dijo que después de hoy, sería la última vez que te vería… - dice el niño conteniendo las lágrimas y viendo a su padre con esperanza – Mamá… mamá dice que tengo que irme a Inglaterra con ella… ¿Es cierto papá? ¿Vas a dejar que me vaya con ella?

-Parker, quiero que me digas una cosa… - dice Booth agachándose a la altura del niño y tomándolo firmemente de los hombros – no puedo tomar ninguna decisión apresurada si antes no me lo dices tú mismo, ¿En verdad quieres ir a Inglaterra con tu mamá?

-¿Quieres saber la verdad? – pregunta Parker con una mirada dubitativa, pero al ver el asentimiento de parte de su padre y su doctora favorita, sabe que lo mejor es decirlo de una vez – No, Papá, no quiero ir. Quiero quedarme aquí contigo.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: **Bien, y como cada viernes aquí les traigo una actualización. Se viene un momento difícil en la historia y espero que no me linchen después de leer el final de este capítulo. XD

**Capítulo 11**

-¿Y qué tal la escuela? – pregunta Booth desde el asiento del piloto mientras el pequeño grupo se dirige de vuelta al Jeffersonian.

-Pues ya se acerca el fin del semestre, nos están dejando más tareas y ya casi se acercan los exámenes… - contesta Parker con desgano sin desviar la mirada de la ventanilla - ¿Por qué tengo que irme a Inglaterra, Papá? No quiero abandonarte ni a ti, ni a Bones. Además todos mis amigos están aquí…

-No tienes que hacer algo que no quieres Parker, pero el problema radica en que yo tampoco puedo obligar a tu madre a dejarte aquí… - Booth se detiene ahí porque no quiere agobiar al niño con todas las cosas que ha hecho su madre para negarle estar con él – pero eso sí, tú decisión es muy importante campeón, y si tú no quieres ir a Inglaterra y quedarte conmigo y con Bones (con lo cual estaría encantado), haremos todo lo posible para que seas tomado en cuenta.

Antes de que Parker pueda contestar, suena el celular de Booth, el agente le da señales a Brennan para que lo conteste ya que él va manejando.

-Teléfono del Agente Booth, Temperance Brennan al habla… -dice Brennan con seriedad -¿ahora mismo Sweets? Estamos en medio de un caso… - la cara de Brennan cambia drásticamente a una de sorpresa y furia - ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por un demonio Sweets! ¡¿Quién dio la autorización?! – Brennan lanza improperios al psicólogo quien sigue explicándole la situación - ¿en serio? Sí, entiendo… yo le digo.

-¿Qué fue todo eso? – pregunta Booth viendo a su novia colgar el teléfono y devolviéndolo a su confundido dueño - ¿Qué quería Sweets?

-Cullen nos sacó del caso y lo reasignó a Hacker… - dice Brennan tras unos segundos de silencio durante los cuales ordenó sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué hizo eso? ¿Y por qué te sacó a ti también?

-No sé por que te sacaron a ti, pero Sweets dice que Cam dio la orden directa porque me vio distraída todo el día… y al parecer Wendell descubrió la causa de muerte durante nuestra ausencia, por lo que ahora él tomará mi lugar hasta que el caso esté finalizado…

-¿Por qué Cam haría algo como eso? ¡Tú nunca te distraes!

-Pues hoy me pasó, ¿sí? ¿Acaso ya no me puedo distraer, divagar un poco como toda persona normal lo haría? ¿Me vas a sacar de todos los casos en los que trabajemos solo porque me distraje una vez?

-¡Whoa, whoa, Bones, yo no lo dije con esa intención! – dice Booth defendiéndose del ataque de furia de la antropóloga.

-Lo siento Booth, es que yo solo… yo… es que esto nunca había pasado… - se disculpa Brennan sollozando mientras lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas - ¿Por qué Cam haría algo como eso?

-No lo sé Bones, pero lo averiguaremos en cuanto lleguemos ahí… - dice el Agente confundido por el súbito cambio de humor de su compañera – hablando de… - dice mientras estaciona la SUV en el parqueo del Jeffersonian.

-No podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo Booth… - dice Brennan sin salir del vehículo.

-¿Qué? ¿También nos prohibieron la entrada al Instituto? – dice Booth con una sonrisa de medio en broma y medio en serio.

-No es eso… Sweets nos está esperando en el Hoover, dice que se trata de una orden directa de Cullen y que debe ser acatada de inmediato con amenaza de despido.

-Demonios, ¿Cómo puede esto ponerse peor? – dice Booth alarmado mientras ayuda a su hijo con sus cosas de la escuela – espérame en el vehículo si quieres entonces, voy a ir a dejar a Parker encargado con Ángela mientras nosotros vamos al Hoover – dice mientras le da un empujoncito al niño para que camine (quien estaba demasiado ensimismado con sus propios problemas como para escuchar la discusión de los adultos).

Brennan asiente mientras seca sus lágrimas y mira como sus dos Booth favoritos caminando hacia los elevadores.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

-Sigo sin entender por que nos sacaron del caso Booth… todo iba bien, jamás nos han sacado a los dos…

-No lo sé Bones, yo estoy igual o más confundido que tú con todo esto, eso sí, al menos Sweets tuvo la decencia de llamarnos primero, en cuanto lo vea voy a preguntarle por que nos sacaron del caso…

-Pues yo espero que me devuelvan el caso al menos a mí, no puedo dejar que un interno sin un doctorado trabaje totalmente solo.

Antes de que Booth pudiera responder, el ascensor se detiene, suena el timbre y deja abrir las puertas a sus ocupantes. Ni bien da dos pasos fuera del ascensor, Booth se detiene en seco y su rostro se llena de preocupación al ver la sala de conferencias.

-Oh Dios, esto no puede ser nada bueno… ´- dice Booth tragando saliva.

-¿Por qué te detienes Booth? – dice la antropóloga siguiendo a su novio y parándose junto a él.

-Bones… - dice el agente señalando hacia las tres personas que están platicando en la sala – nunca son buenas noticias cuando tu psicólogo, la Fiscal General de DC y el Subdirector del FBI están reunidos en la misma habitación para hablar con dos personas que acaban de ser sacadas de un caso…

-Oh… - dice Brennan en señal de entendimiento.

Justo en ese momento la risa de Sweets de desvanece al notar la presencia de la pareja al otro lado del vidrio. Recupera la compostura al mismo tiempo que Caroline y Cullen les dirigen unas miradas de seriedad a la mejor pareja combate crímenes de DC. Después de los respectivos saludos, el grupo decide que es mejor tomar asiento, Sweets Caroline y Cullen sentados de un lado; y Booth y Brennan frente a ellos.

-Bien, creo que ya saben cual es la razón por la que nos hemos reunido todos aquí… - dice Cullen rompiendo el silencio que inundaba la sala.

-Eso creo, pero el Dr. Sweets no me dio muchos detalles por teléfono. No entendemos la razón por la que nos sacaron del caso de la nada, no hemos…

-Sí, eso fue adrede Dra. Brennan – interrumpe Cullen antes de que la antropóloga llegue más lejos – este es un asunto demasiado delicado como para tratarlo por teléfono y por eso los mandamos a llamar acá directamente.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí, ¿Pueden explicarnos de que se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué nos sacaron del caso así nomás, sin previo aviso? – pregunta Booth contrariado y confundido.

-Agente Booth, Dra. Brennan, ¿Ha oído hablar de las políticas de PDA y relaciones entre agentes del FBI? – pregunta Cullen con total seriedad.

-Sí, he leído un poco de eso en el manual y he visto algunos casos en los archivos… - dice Booth tratando de disimular su nerviosismo, por lo que decide jugar al desentendido - ¿Pero que tiene que ver esto con nosotros?

-No se haga el desentendido Agente Booth. Ya sabemos que usted y la Dra. Brennan están en una relación amorosa…

-Aunque si nos lo hubieran dicho desde un principio, tal vez, solo tal vez, no nos hayan llevado a estos extremos – dice Sweets…

-¿Relación amorosa? ¿Extremos? – pregunta Brennan, perpleja aun asimilando lo dicho por ambos hombres - ¿De qué están hablando? Nosotros no…

-No tienen que negarlo Dra. Brennan, tenemos evidencia más que suficiente, incluso algunos testigos… - dice esta vez Caroline – lo siento mucho por ustedes, a pesar de ser el mejor equipo resuelve crímenes del país, debido a las circunstancias que se han presentado hoy nos hemos visto en la necesidad de cortar tajantemente el vínculo entre el FBI y el Jeffersonian…

-¿Pero por qué? – pregunta Brennan sorprendida y furiosa ante la declaración de la fiscal

-¡Pensé que las políticas solo se aplicaban a los agentes!

-Pues pensó mal Agente Booth, las reglas se aplican equitativamente a todos los empleados, ya sean asesores, agentes de campo o de oficina. Todo tipo de relaciones personales no profesionales están terminantemente prohibidas – declara Cullen en su tono más serio posible.

-Y es por eso que nos vemos en la necesidad de terminar con la relación personal entre ustedes dos – dice Caroline dándole a Booth y a Brennan sendos informes donde se detallan las razones e implicaciones de la decisión – debido a que no podemos romper el vínculo totalmente, todos los casos que involucren al Jeffersonian serán reasignados a otro agente, por lo que usted Agente Booth quedará rezagado únicamente a su puesto nominal como Jefe del Departamento, encargándose únicamente del papeleo y asignación de agentes y suministros.

-Pero…

-No me interrumpa, Agente Booth – dice Caroline molesta y esta vez dirigiéndose a la mujer frente a ella - en cuanto a usted Dra. Brennan, en las asignaciones que tiene su puesto no indican que usted deba presentarse en el trabajo de campo, así que su trabajo queda estrictamente limitado a las escenas del crimen y su trabajo en el laboratorio, ya no podrá ir a los interrogatorios ni a los arrestos de sospechosos. Además, un nuevo agente se le será asignado en los próximos días, pero debido a que hay un caso abierto, se le asignará al Agente Andrew Hacker como compañero temporal hasta que el caso sea resuelto satisfactoriamente.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Por qué Cam está de acuerdo en todo esto? ¡Estoy más que segura que nadie en el Jeffersonian estaría de acuerdo en ello sin dar pelea!

-Pues en eso tiene razón Dra. Brennan, su equipo incluso amenazó con demandarnos bajo no sé que cargos de obstrucción a la justicia y no sé que más del amor y cosas así… - dice Caroline recordando lo que Ángela le gritó por teléfono.

-¡No pueden hacer eso! Dicen que tienen evidencia para hacer todo esto, ¿Dónde está su evidencia?

-Mire la página 3 de los anexos – dice Sweets señalando los informes.

Obedeciendo al psicólogo, la pareja busca la hoja en donde encuentran una fotografía de ambos sentados en la mesa del Dinner, besándose después de la discusión con Rebecca hacía pocas horas.

-Oh Dios… - es lo único que Booth alcanza a decir en su estado de shock, aún analizando todo lo que acaba de pasar. Brennan no secunda mal, ya que unas lágrimas amenazan con salir de sus cristalinos ojos mientras se queda observando con rabia y tristeza la fotografía que fue tomada por la camarera que los atendió en esa ocasión.

Un silencio absoluto reinó en el ambiente durante unos minutos que parecieron una eternidad para Booth y Brennan, quienes siguen impactados por todo lo que les acaban de decir. Silencio que es interrumpido por la alegre voz de Sweets.

-¡Sonrían para la cámara! – acto seguido son deslumbrados por un click, un flash de cámara, y casi de inmediato las risas de Sweets, Caroline y Cullen.

**A/N: **No comiencen a lincharme hasta leer el siguiente capítulo.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **Bien mis queridos lectores, estoy un poco inspirado y escribí tres capítulos en apenas una hora, así que para festejarlo voy a publicar hoy y el lunes. Y bueno, sé de quien fue ese comentario anónimo y quiero disculparme por todas las tonterías que dije en el review, pero bueno, es la primera vez que me pasa algo así...

Bien, sin más preámbulo les dejo el siguiente capítulo, espero les guste o al menos les entretenga un rato.

**CAPÍTULO 12**

-¡Sonrían para la cámara! – acto seguido son deslumbrados por un click, un flash de cámara, y casi de inmediato las risas de Sweets, Caroline y Cullen.

-¿Pero qué…? – pregunta Brennan estupefacta ante la actitud de los profesionales frente a ellos.

-¿Acaso les parece gracioso dejar sin trabajo a su mejor equipo de investigación? – grita Booth enojado y confundido ante las risas.

-Debieron de ver sus rostros cuando les dijimos que estaban despedidos… - dice Sweets entre risas ignorando la pregunta del agente.

-Sí, ni yo me imaginaba que fueran a quedar tan impactados por la broma… - responde Caroline mientras comienza a calmar sus risas.

-¿Broma? Bones, ¿Tú entiendes de qué están hablando?

-Estoy tanto o más confundida que tú, Booth – dice Brennan intentando descifrar todo lo que acababa de pasar, es en ese momento que la realización la golpea en la cara como un ladrillo - ¡Cómo pudieron hacer algo como esto! ¡Saben perfectamente que no me gusta ser manipulada por nadie! ¡Ni siquiera por mis superiores!– dice Brennan tomando el informe y haciéndolo trizas antes de salir furiosa y maldiciendo entre dientes hacia el ascensor.

-Vaya, eso salió mejor de lo que esperaba… - dice Cullen recobrando la compostura y la seriedad ante la evidente ira y confusión de su mejor agente.

-Todo eso que dijeron… ¿Era mentira? ¡¿Todo esto fue una maldita broma de mal gusto?!

-Ya que lo pone de esa manera Agente Booth… sí, creo que debimos haber pensado esto mejor… - dice Sweets comenzando a sentirse culpable.

-¿De quién fue la idea de jugarnos algo como esto?

-Bueno, todo esto fue idea mía Agente Booth, aunque déjeme decirle que todos los demás estuvieron de acuerdo con la idea de jugarles una pequeña broma por hacernos esperar tanto tiempo a que pasara todo esto… bueno, excepto por Angela que dijo que esto iba a pasar exactamente…

-¿Eso significa que podemos seguir trabajando juntos? ¿Qué pasó con el reglamento del FBI?

-Agente Booth – toma la palabra Caroline – No existe tal reglamento para el personal contratado para consulta externa como es el caso de la Dra. Brennan. Además, nadie en su sano juicio se quejaría de ustedes como en una pareja romántica, no sin pasar antes por todo el equipo del Jeffersonian, Sweets y yo, y créame, no saldrían ilesos.

-Ahora será mejor que vaya allá a buscar a su compañera, Agente Booth, creo que va a necesitar algunas explicaciones – dice Cullen poniéndose de pie y sale de la sala de conferencias seguido por Sweets.

-Pues creo que ella ya lo averiguó todo por su cuenta, además, no creo que Angela le va a explicar todo con lujo de detalles en cuanto cruce por las puertas corredizas.

Cullen solo se despide del agente levantando la mano como señal de despedida y se dirige al ascensor.

-Bien, si me disculpas, tengo que ir a cobrar algunas apuestas que tengo pendientes por ahí… - dice Caroline con una sonrisa levantándose lentamente de su asiento y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero es detenida de inmediato por el sarcasmo de Booth.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? Yo aquí estoy considerando que si Bones me deja dormir en el sofá de mi propia casa por el próximo mes y no en el asiento trasero de la SUV por no defenderla de esta broma, ¿Y tú solo piensas en cobrar las apuestas que hicieron a nuestras espaldas?

-¿Qué quieres que haga, chéri? Obviamente que si es novia tuya no te escucha a ti, mucho menos lo hará conmigo.

-Bueno, sí, en eso tienes razón, pero no eso lo que te voy a pedir ahora…

-Mira Seeley, tengo mi agenda algo ocupada por ahora y no estoy hablando de mis cobranzas en las apuestas. Así que si no es para que te de una orden imposible de conseguir o para oficiar tu boda con la Doctora Huesos, será mejor que no me molestes hasta mañana – dice Caroline caminando hacia la puerta de la sala, pero si hay algo que Caroline Julian no esperaba escuchar en esos segundos era esto.

-Caroline, necesito que me ayudes a conseguir la custodia legal de Parker.

**MIENTRAS TANTO EN EL JEFFERSONIAN**

Brennan se encontraba sentada en su oficina, tranquila y pensando en la situación en la que se encuentra ahora. Sí, está furiosa porque jugaran con sus sentimientos de esa forma, pero también está feliz de que no la vayan a separar de Booth. Aún no sabe como lo hizo, pero cuando entró al laboratorio ninguno de sus compañeros de trabajo se encontraba en la plataforma, por lo que logró escabullirse hasta su oficina en donde se sentó detrás de su computadora para trabajar en el informe del caso actual en lo que los demás se daban cuenta de su regreso. Y así fue durante diez minutos hasta que un chillido proveniente de la puerta de su oficina casi le rompe los tímpanos.

-¡Bren! ¡Cariño! ¡No puedo creer que finalmente hayas aceptado tus sentimientos hacia Booth! – grita la artista acercándose a la antropóloga y sin darle tiempo a contestar siquiera la envuelve en un fuerte abrazo que le corta la respiración.

-Ángela, te prometo que te contaré todo, pero necesito respirar primero…

-Sí, por supuesto, lo siento… - dice Ángela apenada y soltando a su mejor amiga - ¿y bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo se lo dijiste? ¿Cómo reaccionó? ¿Es tan bueno en la cama como él mismo presume a veces?

Brennan suspira ante cada una de las preguntas con las que Ángela la bombardea, demasiadas como para ser contestadas al mismo tiempo, así que le pone una mano en la boca para callarla.

-La segunda condición es que me dejes hablar, contestaré a cada una de tus preguntas, pero no al mismo tiempo, ¿Entendido? – Ángela asiente y Brennan le quita la mano de la boca y empieza con la historia – Todo empezó cuando fui a la casa del paciente de la Dra. Eames…

Brennan le contó todo a Ángela, guardándose para ella ciertos detalles que harían que Booth la matara si sabía que se los dijo a alguien. Ángela estaba en shock ante lo que su amiga le está revelando tan abiertamente, escuchando con atención a cada detalle. Pero pronto la sonrisa de ambas mujeres se desvaneció cuando Brennan le recordó lo mucho que odiaba que la manipularan y como salió furiosa de la sala de conferencias del FBI después de semejante broma.

-Oh cariño, cuanto lo siento. En mi defensa debo decirte que yo no participé en nada de esto, les dije que era una mala idea, que hasta harían que tú los amenazaras con renunciar al empleo, incluso amenacé a Hodgins con un mes de celibato si se atrevía a darles más ideas…

-Lo sé Ángela, esto no fue tu culpa, en parte fue nuestra por no decirles a todos desde un principio, pero ya ves, ahora todo mundo lo sabe…

-¿Y bien? – pregunta Ángela después de medio minuto de silencio incómodo durante el cual Brennan regresó a su computadora.

-¿Y bien qué? – pregunta Brennan levantando la mirada a su mejor amiga.

-¿No hay algo más de lo que quieras hablar? – dice señalando al estómago de Brennan.

-No tengo nada más de que hablar – dice Brennan sinceramente, regresando su mirada a la computadora – ahora si me disculpas, tengo que terminar mi trabajo.

-Si tú lo dices… - dice la mujer embarazada levantándose de la silla con un poco de dificultad – si me necesitas estaré en mi oficina.


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

**9 de la mañana, EDIFICIO J. EDGAR HOOVER**

Booth se siente solo y desanimado. No ha visto a Brennan desde que salió echando pestes de la sala de conferencias la tarde anterior. Booth pensó que iba a ser ella quien iba llamarlo para informarle todo lo del caso, pero todas las llamadas las hizo Cam. Incluso cuando atraparon al asesino la pudo ver ya que fue Wendell quien estuvo con él todo el tiempo en la sala de interrogatorios. La noche anterior que entraron a su apartamento con Parker Booth esperaba encontrarla sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro un revista de antropología, el Agente se sintió decepcionado al encontrar su casa vacía a pesar de haber acordado que esa semana la pasarían en la casa de él.

Booth sabía que Brennan aún seguía enojada por la broma de mal gusto que les jugaron, pero eso no significa que deba apartarse de los demás así de súbito, así que sabe que hay algo más que está afectando a Brennan y cree tener una ligera idea de que se trata, pero sabe que no debe presionarla, no puede sacar conclusiones apresuradas hasta tenerla frente a él y discutir el tema.

—¿Agente Booth? ¿Interrumpo algo? – dice una joven agente asomando su cabeza desde la puerta de la oficina del jefe del departamento.

—No Shaw, puede entrar — dice Booth recobrando la compostura y pasando una mano por su rostro para aliviar un poco la tensión — ¿Qué es lo que desea, Agente Shaw?

—Vengo a dejarle el informe de la clínica que me mandó a investigar…

—¿Informe? ¿Clínica? ¿De qué está hablando Shaw?

—Sí, de la clínica de maternidad que se encuentra cerca del barrio de los suburbios – dice Shaw mientras toma el informe y comienza a leérselo a su jefe – déjeme decirle que no sé la razón por la que me mandó hasta allá, el lugar no es relevante para el caso, tiene todos los papeles en regla, aunque algunos de sus procedimientos son moralmente inaceptables para algunas personas, todo lo que hacen ahí es totalmente legal…

—Agente Shaw, dígame, ¿cuándo le dije yo exactamente que fuera a "investigar" esta clínica? – la detiene Booth antes de que prosiga con el informe.

—Hace dos días me mandó un mensaje de texto con una dirección… — dice la agente viendo a su superior como diciendo 'Que idiota es como para no recordar una orden que él mismo me dio' — mire, aquí lo tengo todavía – dice sacando su celular y buscando el mensaje se lo da a Booth.

—Shaw… esa es solo una dirección que apunté en mi celular para no olvidarla, pero creo se la terminé enviando a usted por error — dice Booth llevándose una mano a la cara, intentando calmarse ante la situación tan absurda que se le acaba de presentar – pero bueno, le voy a enseñar algo – dice señalando el celular — ¿En qué parte del mensaje le ordené investigar la clínica?

—Oh – dice la joven agente finalmente captando que todo fue un malentendido y que todo el trabajo que hizo fue prácticamente en vano – lo siento Agente Booth…

—No tiene por qué disculparse Shaw, creo que debí haber sido más cuidadoso al escribir la dirección… — es en ese momento que Booth se da cuenta de todo lo que está pasando exactamente, recordando de donde fue que sacó la dirección en primer lugar – oh no, no puede ser…

—¿Está bien Agente Booth? ¿Hay algo malo con la clínica?

—No tiene que ver nada con la clínica directamente – Booth sabe que no debe sacar conclusiones apresuradas, pero la verdad es que no puede pensar en que otra cosa podría estar haciendo su compañera (a la que no ha visto en casi 24 horas) en un barrio de mala muerte – Agente Shaw – dice Booth lo más calmado posible – dígame de nuevo que hacen exactamente en esa clínica, no omita ningún detalle…

—Agente Booth – dice Shaw un poco exasperada por tener que repetir todo de nuevo, así que decide resumir todo su informe en la actividad principal de la clínica, pero la reacción que la joven agente esperaba era cualquier cosa menos la palidez mortal que invadió el rostro de su jefe cuando le dijo en tono serio y directo: – El lugar es una clínica de abortos.

**15 MINUTOS DESPUÉS, INSTITUTO JEFFERSONIAN**

** —**Que sorpresa verte por aquí tan temprano, Booth – dice Hodgins cuando ve que Booth entra por la puerta del laboratorio a toda prisa

—Ahora no Hodgins, tengo que encontrar a Bones… — dice Booth enojado y con la mirada fija en la puerta de la oficina de Brennan.

—Lo siento Booth, ella no se ha acercado al laboratorio en todo el día…

—Angela, por favor dime que Bones ha estado contigo las últimas 18 horas… — dice Booth entrando lo más rápido posible en la oficina de la artista forense.

—Buenos días a ti también semental… — dice Ángela con una sonrisa pícara con la cual hace más que evidente que ella ya sabe todo lo que pasó entre ellos.

—No tengo tiempo para esto Ángela, necesito que respondas a mi pregunta ya, ¿Brennan ha estado contigo todo el día?

—Bueno, sí, más o menos… — dice Ángela preocupada por la actitud tan seria y preocupada que el agente demuestra – ella me pidió que la fuera a dejar a su apartamento anoche, me dijo que necesitaba estar sola por una noche.

—¿Y hoy? – dice Booth cada vez más preocupado por cada segundo que la artista se detiene y no da toda la información que Booth necesita urgentemente.

—Booth, ella ni siquiera se ha presentado a trabajar hoy, fui a buscarla a su apartamento, pero al no encontrarla ahí pensé que estaba contigo en casa…

—No, tuve que trabajar medio día hoy, incluso tuve que dejar a Parker con una niñera porque Bones no llegó a casa anoche… — es en este momento que la idea que tanto temía Booth se esté haciendo realidad en estos momentos — ¿Será capaz? ¡No, Bones no puede hacer eso?

—¡Espera Booth! – grita la artista, pero ya es demasiado tarde, el agente ya está demasiado lejos y dirigiéndose a la SUV.

15 minutos después Booth se dirige a toda velocidad por las calles de DC y con la sirena puesta, maldiciéndose por no obligar a Brennan a hablar con él del tema, pero es interrumpido por su celular.

—Booth – contesta el agente sin ver siquiera quien es el que está llamando.

—Cariño, dime, ¿Qué sucede con Brennan? ¿Por qué necesitas encontrarla con tanta urgencia? – se oye la voz de Ángela al otro lado de la línea, la preocupación más que notoria en su voz.

—Ángela, Bones ha estado viendo una página de una clínica de abortos, y creo que ella tiene una cita ahí en estos momentos…

Un silencio incómodo invadió la SUV y la oficina de Ángela mientras la mujer embarazada asimilaba la situación que Booth le está planteando en estos momentos. Ella no lo puede creer, ¿De verdad Brennan sería capaz de hacer algo así? Se veía tan feliz ayer en la tarde cuando habló con ella de su relación con Booth, ¿Pero por qué un bebé no planificado vendría a arruinar todo eso? ¿Acaso no fue ella la que le pidió a Booth que le donara su esperma para que tuviera un hijo hacía un par de años?

—¿Booth? ¿Sigues ahí? – dice Ángela tras unos minutos en silencio que parecieron una eternidad.

—Sí, aquí estoy, pero para serte franco estaba punto de cortarte la llamada…

—Hazlo si quieres Semental, pero antes escucha lo que te voy a decir… — dice Ángela tomando aire para darse valor de lo que está a punto de decir – Si cuando entres en esa clínica ya es demasiado tarde, por favor, no la insultes ni le digas tu opinión sobre el aborto. Ella va a estar devastada por mucho que lo niegue, ella necesita todo tu apoyo, y por favor, no la vayas a dejar sola…

—Haré todo lo que pueda, Ángela, pero necesito que me hagas un favor, no quiero que le digas nada de esto a nadie, ni siquiera a Hodgins, quiero discutir esto primero con ella… ya nosotros les diremos después, si Bones quiere por supuesto —Claro, intentaré no decir nada… — contesta Ángela suspirando ante la idea de tener que guardar semejante secreto.

—Nos vemos después, llegué a la clínica – dice Booth secamente mientras termina la llamada, ya que tiene que estacionar la SUV.

Booth entra corriendo a toda prisa y comienza buscar con desesperación a Brennan en la sala de espera. No tuvo que buscar mucho ya que en esos momentos ella se encontraba en el escritorio de recepción despidiéndose de la secretaria.

—Muchas gracias por escogernos – oye decir Booth a la recepcionista, podría jurar que incluso lo dijo con un poco de cinismo – espero vuelva pronto…

_"__Sí claro… nunca pasará" _piensa Booth acercándose a Brennan, quien aún no ha notado su presencia ya que sigue parado en la puerta principal.

—Gracias, pero no será necesario… — responde Brennan tomando sus cosas y dirigiéndose a la salida, sin mirar por donde camina ya que se golpea contra la persona que está parada en la puerta – Lo siento, estaba distraída y… — dice Brennan disculpándose y levantando la mirada a la persona a la que golpeó sin querer — ¿Booth?

—Temperance… — responde Booth seriamente, haciendo más que evidente su enojo al usar el primer nombre de su novia.

—Booth… esto… yo… —dice Brennan nerviosamente, intentando mantener la compostura mientras sus ojos comienzan a inundarse con lágrimas – Booth… quería decírtelo… pero yo… entré en pánico, no sabía que hacer, así que vine aquí y… yo entiendo si estás enojado y no quieres volver a hablarme… — dice Brennan quebrándose finalmente e intenta salir corriendo de ahí, pero es detenida por la mano de su novia.

—Bones, tranquila, sí estoy enojada contigo por no habérmelo dicho antes – comienza Booth, pero al ver que la mirada de angustia de Brennan se está llenando de dolor al escuchar lo que más temía, pero prosigue antes de que ella lo interrumpa, así que la aparta de la puerta y la lleva junto a la SUV — pero no te voy dejar sola, no importa lo que hagas o digas, yo siempre voy a estar aquí…

—¡Booth! – dice Brennan finalmente rompiendo en llanto y hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del agente mientras este la presiona contra su pecho mientras la consuela acariciando su cabello mientras ella se desahoga totalmente en sollozos.

—¿Y bien? – dice Booth tras 5 minutos de estar en esa posición y su llanto finalmente comenzó a disminuir – Creo que tienes que decirme algo… — dice él con una sonrisa juguetona y esperanzadora – sé que es una pregunta tonta y obvia, pero igual tengo que hacerla… ¿Qué hacías en esta clínica?

—Booth… — dice Brennan enjuagándose las lágrimas y tomando aire para decir lo que está a punto de revelarle — estoy embarazada.


End file.
